Peter Parker (Earth-61726)
History Childhood Peter's parents died in a plane crash when Peter was four years old. He was put into the custody of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, who he had only met 2 or 3 times in the past, which worried him. But he soon let go of the worry when he discovered his Aunt and Uncle were much more caring and considerate of him than his parents had ever been. He was soon able to forget about his parents and enjoy living with his new parents. As Peter grew older, his growing intellect made him hard for him to make many friends, although the two friends that he knew would always be there for him were Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. The three of them were all social outcasts and didn't bother trying to be friends with anyone else, even though there were a few others that were nice to them, which they were fine with. But no matter what, the three of them swore to each other they'd always stick together. Field Trip to Horizon Labs Soon, Peter began having feelings for Gwen, which seemed odd to him since he'd always seen her as nothing more than a friend, but now he was reconsidering these feelings. He decided not to think about them, but it became increasingly harder when he was around her. Eventually, the field trip to Horizon Labs came around, and Peter wanted to be partners with Gwen, but she was taken by Liz Allen, so Peter was with Harry. He found it easy not to think about Gwen since he and Harry snuck off to mess around with the science experiments that nobody was supervising. Eventually, Harry accidentally knocked over a cart containing a box filled with spiders. It landed on Peter and it popped open, causing the spiders to crawl all over him. As he started freaking out, Harry hit the fire drill button and water began falling from the ceilings, washing the spiders off of him, but one of them managed to bite him. Due to Harry's actions of turning on the sprinklers, they were found by the teachers and both of them suspended for a week. Power Development When Peter's Uncle found out about his suspension, he grounded him, which made Peter angry. As he went to his room and slammed the door, he could hear a large crack run up his wall. He looked in awe at what he'd did, but he shook it off, thinking it was nothing but rage. After doing some thinking, he thought maybe it wasn't just anger, and then he realized he'd been pacing so much that he'd made his way to the ceiling. Any logical person would have freaked out, but Peter was amazed. His first thought was to call Harry and tell him what happened, but then he remembered that Harry was the one that dumped the spider bucket on to him. Even though Peter wasn't mad, for some reason he was harboring a grudge. Peter jumped out his window and tested the limits of his new abilities on his roof, without even considering all the noise he'd been making. Somehow, even on the roof he could hear his Uncle Ben coming up the stairs to his room. He did a flip back through his window and was about to open the door before remembering he was mad at Uncle Ben. Ben yelled at Peter telling him to come downstairs so they could talk, but Peter said he didn't feel like talking. This irritated Ben as he chased after Peter when he went downstairs. As Peter opened the door his Uncle yelled at him. Uncle Ben's Death Ben's words had no effect on Peter. He sniffled and stormed off, angry at Uncle Ben for bringing his father into the argument. It had been weeks since he'd thought about his parents, but now he couldn't stop thinking about them. Peter quickly started running so that his Uncle wouldn't be able to find him. He arrived at a diner called "Barry's". Peter tried to order a chocolate milk from the waitor, but he complained that Peter was a few coins short, and Peter argued with him that it didn't matter and the two of them got into an out of proportion, pointless argument over chocolate milk. Out of nowhere, a bullet crashed through the glass doors and hit the waitor in the shoulder, causing him to fall down. Peter became alert and someone broke through the remaining doors. He tried to push Peter out of the way but he didn't budge. He pointed the gun at him and Peter freaked out and jumped onto the wall. The man with the gun paid it no attention and stole from the register, running away. As he gets away, the waitor complains that with his freakish powers, Peter could have stopped him, but he said it wasn't his responsibility. As what Uncle Ben said came back to him, he heard another gunshot and a familiar voice scream. Peter ran out of Barry's and found his Uncle lying on the ground, barely alive. As Peter watched his eyes shut, he apologized too many times for him to count and soon his eyes were too filled with tears he couldn't see. Becoming a Vigilante Peter got a ride from the cops back home, and he helped Aunt May cope. As he lie alone in his room, he remembered what the waitor said to him, that he could have stopped the man with the gun. He could have prevented his Uncle's death. He decided that if he couldn't prevent it, he was going to avenge it. He quickly threw together a suit, but he knew he would have to wait to use it. At school, he got all kinds of condolences, even from Flash Thompson, who even kept the other bullies off of Peter's back, but he didn't need the help, although he appreciated it. He tried to not think or talk about it to his friends, but he knew what he was going to do about it. Harry offered for him to come and stay with him, but Peter said his Aunt May needs him, which Harry understood. When Peter got home, he decided that if he was going to use his new spider powers for justice, he was going to need webs. With the help of Oscorp-bought technology, he developed his own web-shooters and attached them to his costume. That night, the Spider-Man hit the streets. he attacked every thug he saw, every mugger, every store robber, every car thief. This crusade went on for almost two weeks until the cops started getting involved. They were worried that someone was trying to eliminate crime, and then go after the police themselves, which Peter thought was a stupid worry. But he didn't want to hurt Gwen's father, so he tried to stay out of the way of the police, but he eventually came into conflict with them when he tried to foil the robbery of an Oscorp truck. He caught the driver, but the police continued to pursue him afterwards. He led them off of his tail and made it home safely. Working with Dr. Octavius The next morning, the Parker household was visited by a man in an Oscorp business suit. He introduced himself as Otto Octavius, Oscorp's most top ranking scientist, only after Norman Osborn. Peter asked him why he'd come to his home, and Otto said he was the inventor of the web-like Cable Peter had ordered so much of. He told Peter he was aware of Spider-Man's actions and his fantastic webs, and that he also wasn't stupid. He knew Peter was Spider-Man, and he was fascinated by the whole concept. He told Peter he'd like to assist him in his endeavors, which Peter was extremely surprised by, but he accepted Otto's help. He also brought something else to Peter's mind. He was going to be in the public eye a lot, and he'd need a different costume. When Peter asked what was wrong with his current costume, Octavius said it looked like a kid's Halloween costume, which Peter took offense to, but he did not argue with him. Otto gave Peter his home address and said that he would contact him when the new suit was constructed, and that he looked forward to working with him. When Aunt May asked Peter was the man wanted, Peter lied and said he'd gotten an internship at Oscorp, which Aunt May was very proud of, but she was skeptical since Peter never applied for an internship. Spider-Man's Public Debut In less then three days, Otto called Peter, and he took a taxi to his apartment. He was fascinated by the new suit, and after trying it on, he discovered it fit perfectly, and it had built in web-shooters as well as an MP3 player, and a comm link which he could use to talk to Otto during battles. Peter thanked Otto for all of his help, and Otto said it was his pleasure, since when he was a kid he dreamed of being a superhero, and helping one like this was the closest he would get. After he says this, they hear police sirens and see on the news that a bank is in the process of being robbed, and Peter was instantly racing with the police to get there first. The police cars had conveniently been slowed down by what seemed like web on their wheels, so Spider-Man arrived at the bank first. He attempted stealth at first, managing to take out two of the robbers. He grabbed one of their guns and aimed it at another robber, yelling at him. He looked over to see Spider-Man, and dropped his gun, holding his hands up in fear. Peter laughed and threw the gun at his head. As the other robbers noticed him, he webbed their guns out of their hands and took them all out one by one. As he was punching the last one out, he noticed that Gwen Stacy was inside the bank, and he was glad he hadn't been hurt. As all of the news stations, previously watching from outside, burst in, Gwen asked who he was, to which he replied: "I'm Spider-Man". He then shot a web and swung out of the bank before anything else happened, and he instantly became a sensation. Attack of the Rhino The next day at school, Peter was amazed with how many people were fascinated by Spider-Man, but he was shocked when he heard some people saying he was a menace. The first person he heard say this, Sally Avril, he demanded to know why she thought that, and he was backed up by Flash Thompson, which surprised everyone. She then claimed that it was the Daily Bugle that first claimed he was a menace, which Peter didn't like. He played it off like he was just a huge fan of Spider-Man, but he decided he was going to need to defend himself, anonymously. Later that day, he visited Otto, who was outraged by the Bugle's claims. When Peter told him his plan, Otto thought it might work, which made Peter glad. He was glad the next morning was Saturday so that he could rest. He was wrong. He saw news reports that Midtown was being attacked by a creature that resembled a Rhino. Peter sighed and went back up to his room, changing into his costume and jumping out of his window. He tuned his MP3 player into the News frequency so that he could get updated on the Rhino attack. He reached the Rhino and landed on the street in front of him. Spider-Man's words angered the Rhino. He yelled at Spider-Man to get out of his way, but he tried to fight him, which proved to be a bad idea. Otto talked to him in his ear, advising him to use his webbing. Peter cursed himself for not realizing that first. He made a web line in between two buildings Rhino hadn't crossed yet, which did almost nothing as he rammed right through them. Otto said he'd need a lot more web. Peter told him to shut up as he shot a line onto Rhino's back and jumped onto him. He punched him in the head, which only hurt his hand. Rhino knocked him off and his head hit a building, almost knocking him out. The radio frequency says "It seems as if the creature is headed towards Oscorp." After hearing this, Peter swings away from the Rhino, retrieves his camera he'd webbed to a nearby building and raced to the skyscraper which seemed so small next to Oscorp. He webbed the camera there and attacked the Rhino from the front, putting a web on his chest and sliding underneath him, putting the same web onto a passing semi truck. The truck instantly broke in half, the back half cruising along behind Rhino. It slammed into Spider-Man, knocking him out. When he woke up, he discovered that Rhino had robbed Oscorp and he was out of sight. Facing Rhino Once More Spider-Man quickly fled the scene before he could be blamed, and after looking over his photos he knew he couldn't sell them to the Daily Bugle, and he was so confused as to how he could beat the Rhino. He believed Otto would have some sort of idea, so he quickly made his way to Otto's apartment. Thankfully, Otto had been watching their confrontation on television, and he had come up with a new batch of webbing. It was concentrated and would be strong enough to effect the Rhino. Peter thanked him, and then asked what Rhino stole from Oscorp. The answer was surprising, since he did not expect a tank like the Rhino to steal chemicals that could be used to develop a cross species. Spider-Man filled his web shooters with the new Rhino Web and waited for him to strike again. When his wait lasted two days and nothing happened, Spider-Man began searching. He eventually found the Rhino in a junkyard just outside Peter's neighborhood, which he found odd. He snuck around and discovered Rhino was mixing the chemicals together, attempting to make a cross species formula. Before he could do anything more, he shot a web at the chemicals, and the strength of it shattered the glass, burning Rhino's hand. He freaked out and called out for Spider-Man, who jumped onto his back and webbed his eyes closed. He hoped to make it quick, so he soon began webbing all of Rhino's body, despite his resistance. When the job was done he left a spot open for Rhino's mouth. Spider-Man asked him why he needed the formula, but Rhino said he wouldn't tell him anything. He sighed and webbed his mouth shut. He called the police and quickly got out of there so that they could retrieve him. Working for the Daily Bugle After defeating the Rhino, Peter quickly edited some of his pictures and got a few more from the scene of Rhino's defeat. He rushed to the Bugle, completely confident that his plan would work, but their publisher, J. Jonah Jameson wouldn't take the photos, claiming that Spider-Man wasn't a hero. As Peter was about to leave Robby Robertson reminded Jonah that they'd been lacking in sales, and the Globe has been using pictures of Spider-Man, so Jameson called Peter back in and bought his photos. Peter then became delighted, and was surprised when Jameson offered him a job. Peter accepted the offer and Otto was more than pleased to find out that maybe Spider-Man would get some positive public exposure, but Peter thought it would take a while before Jameson warmed up to the Spider-Man. But he wouldn't give up. Encounter with the Shocker Norman Osborn Goes Missing Mystery of Mysterio Power Crisis Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Earth-61726 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:LGBT Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Agility Category:Webbing Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Healing Factor Category:Spider Sense Category:Avengers (Earth-61726) Category:Avengers Recall Project (Earth-61726) Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Anti-Registration Avengers (Earth-61726) Category:Versions of Spider-Man